Composition
by Redbootsukie
Summary: Edward leaves in New moon and doesn't come back, until 100 years later. What happens to Bella? Will they ever meet again?
1. Chapter 1

Raylene

I was shopping, again. God did werewolves eat! I turned around and walked into someone, I caught myself on the cart, his skin was very pale, his eyes a hard gold, a pained expression was on his face and his bronze hair was a mess. He reached a hand out to steady me.

"Do not touch me you disgusting leech" I hissed. Where had the sudden hatred come from, I had no problem with vampires, hell my twin is one. He froze eyes widening with confusion and shock as I glared at him, turned around and left. Weird when I had looked at his face I had wanted to kiss him.

That sure as hell wasn't my emotion, maybe it was Bella's. Out at my car I dialled the familiar number.

"Hello?" said a voice after the first ring

"Hey weird" I greeted my twin.

"Hey weirder what's up?" replied Bella

"Um, I got another one of those not my emotion things".

"Really? What Happened?"

"I bumped into literally this guy, well vampire, at the store, when I looked at him it was well weird"

"You've never seen him before?"

"Never"

"What about Jake?

"He's at home"

"What was the feeling?

"Like I hate him, but also want to kiss him?"

"Anything distinguishing about him?"

"He looks like he's in pain."

There was a pause, "Blonde hair?"

"Bronze"

Dead silence, then "I'm coming to visit, ask Jake about Edward Cullen"

I drove home in confusion. "Hey Jake!" I called once in the door, setting my baskets of food on the counter "So I was talking to Bells. She's coming to visit; she said to ask you about Edward Cullen"

He growled a low menacing sound "Edward Cullen belongs to the clan of vampires in the treaty. He was living in Forks when Bella moved here, she guessed his secret and they fell in love with each other. They had the perfect romance, then 3 days after her birthday he left, told her he didn't love her and vanished without a trace".

Pure untarnished hate for this guy washed through me, a guy I didn't even know, and didn't want to. I had no problem with the vampire thing, the whole Quileute tribe had no problem with vampires after my sister, however this guy hurt my sister the first time, and he didn't even have the whole imprint excuse like Jake did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi to all my faithful readers! I'm finally updating, I know shocking! I'll probably update once or twice a week when my parents are out. Hope this clears up some of the weirder things in the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that was in Stephanie's Twilight! This is for the whole story. I refuse to repeat this over and over.**

Bella

I was sitting outside a café in Chicago, the clouds were completely obscuring the sun. I was safe. I remembered how I used to wait for the sun, long for it even, now I waited for it to go away. Lost down memory lane I remembered what had led to this cold immortal body

_It was 6 months after HE had left. Jacob and I had a 3 month steady relationship. I practically lived in La Push with my boyfriend and his wolf friends. Emily and I had been shopping for food. We were bringing groceries up form my truck when I saw Jacob looking overjoyed kissing another girl!!!! " What the hell Jacob!" I screamed at him and ran._

Eventually I had stumbled around in the forest until Victoria had found me. The wolves weren't quite fast enough and she had bit me. After my change we discovered that I had very good control over my instincts, in fact, because human blood used to make me faint, animal blood smelled better to me. Jake had come to me then and explained.

"_Bella! I swear I didn't mean to hurt you, I was coming outside to find you and I saw who I thought was you and I imprinted! I was so happy that we could finally be together forever and I kissed her. Turns out that it wasn't you" I smirked to hide me pain "No DUH!" He glared. "Bella meet Raylene, your twin sister"._

So Raylene was kidnapped by 2 vampires who wanted a child at birth. She finally got away from them and came to look for me. Raylene and Jake were so happy together.

Ray and I had this odd connection, she didn't age because I didn't, and sometimes she experienced my emotions towards certain things and people. Only when my emotions were particularly strong.

I was pulled out of my reminiscing by my phone

"Hello?" I said

"Hey weird" My twin said.

"Hey weirder what's up?" I replied

"Um, I got another one of those not my emotion things".

"Really? What Happened?"

"I bumped into literally this guy, well vampire, at the store, when I looked at him it was well weird" Vampire? I started listing vampires I knew, Ray had met some of them.

"You've never seen him before?"

"Never"

"What about Jake?" I asked. Jake had met others that Ray hadn't

"He's at home"

"What was the feeling?

"Like I hate him, but also want to kiss him?" Kiss him?

"Anything distinguishing about him?"

"He looks like he's in pain." Oh No. It couldn't be, Jasper.

"Blonde hair?" I verified

"Bronze" I froze. No Way! Edward. I would not allow Edward to ruin Ray's life like he ruined mine

"I'm coming to visit, ask Jake about Edward Cullen" I told Ray. I hung up. Looks like I'm moving back to rainy old Forks Washington.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella

"You ready?" Raylene asked me.

"Not at all, lets go" I replied. Today was my first day back at Forks High School, and god I was nervous. I didn't want to see any of them, but what choice did I have?

Ray and I had first period together, Trig, and we spent the whole period passing notes. My second period was music. Since I became a vampire I learned to play the piano, because that's what _he_ played. Yes I know I'm hopeless. I walked into the room and up to the teacher. He was short with a bristle like mustache and full of energy.

"Hi, my name is Bella, I'm new here" I said to him.

"Ahhh, yes one of the pianists right?" he asked. One of? Oh Crap! Edward!

"Yes I play piano"

"Alright then, here is your music, you can situate yourself at one of the pianos back there and take a look, class will start in a few minutes, oh and I'm Mr. Stoica" he handed me a stack of music and went back to sorting piles of music. He looked like the taxi driver from the Rub A535 commercials

I walked to the piano and sat down. I flipped through the music; the cover pages had the name of the piece and the composer's last name. Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, Beatles, Masen. Masen? I had never heard of him. I flipped open the music. ROMEO AND JULIET the title proclaimed. I was about to read the composer's dedication when Mr. Stoica called the class to order.

"Welcome back everyone, to another exciting, musical year at Forks High! I would like to welcome our 3 new students, one of which will be joining us tomorrow, Miss Rosalie Hale, Miss Bella Dwyer and joining us tomorrow will be Mr. Edward Cullen." I looked up and sure enough Rosalie sat in the flute section, looking as perfect as ever.

" This year," Mr. Stoica continues, " We will be playing a piece written for 2 pianos and orchestral accompaniment. It was written as the only piece by this composer, who disappeared and was never heard from again after it was written. I'm going to read out the composer dedication so you can get a feel for the piece.

_I wrote this song for the love of my life, the only girl I've ever really loved. Our romance really was a Romeo and Juliet love affair, everything seemed to work against us, we met in our high school Biology class, lab partners, and in fact we pretty much ignored each other, it took several chance meetings, including one with an almost car accident for us to realize how we felt for each other. For almost 6 months we were inseparable, and then my father got a job offer in another part of the country. I was young and very foolish at the time and I did some stupid things, leading to the eventually sad ending that Romeo and Juliet is famous for. Our relationship was torn apart, each of us far away from each other and with her believing she was only a distraction from the boredom of small town life, instead of my one true love._

_Love, this one is for you, for the way I really feel, and always will, forever."_

"So this song was written by Edward Masen" Mr. Stoica told us. And of the first time we have 2 pianists to perform it!"

OMG, Edward wrote that song, and it sounds like he wrote it for me, but he doesn't love me right so how could it be for me?

"From the top of Lucy in the Sky!" Mr. Stoica yelled above the noise and class began.

EPOV

"Hey Edward your music for class is on the piano!" Rosalie called up to me. _Don't yell at me I didn't pick them, _she added in her mind.

I raced down the stairs and looked at the music. Bach, Mozart, Masen. I froze. NO! We can't be playing this song, I can't do it. Yes I wrote it, but it hurts so much to think of her, I can't play this in front of people…I guess I don't have a choice. Sighed I began to run through my scales, getting in some practice before class tomorrow.


End file.
